powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tauza
General Tauza is Xumara's sister, Lothor's wife, and a major antagonist of the Ninja Rangers. Biography Tauza was orphaned at the age of seven, after her bounty hunter parents murdered each other over a particularly valuable bounty. She and her younger sister, Xumara, lived on the streets of the planet they found themselves on, in the Forbidden Zone, mostly stealing to survive. They fell in with a cartel, where they both learned to control their powers, and began to travel around the universe. Unfortunately, the two outlived their usefulness on Miratrix's homeworld. While being pursued by the cartel's minions, Tauza and Xumara were spotted by the newly-arrived leader of a space fleet, Korassil. He was impressed by their fighting abilities and intervened on their behalf, taking them into his crew. Tauza found herself rather liking an ambitious member of his subordinates, Lothor, and began helping him scheme for the command. They pulled off a successful mutiny and took over the fleet, retaining Korassil and Xumara anyway. In order to secure her position, she convinced Lothor to marry her. Tauza took a back seat to her husband, preferring to stay in the shadows. He put her in charge of the capture of most of the world's secret Ninja Academies in the Eastern Hemisphere, which she performed. However, she failed to keep the one morpher she did find thanks to a student named Easton Lewis. Tauza set about trying to capture or trap the trio of Ethereal Rangers, usually by sending monsters after them. After Reggie joined her and she captured Easton, she had him try to trick the other two into trusting him, but that fell through. A frustrated Reggie wanted to continue attacking them, but Tauza was able to calm him down and send other forces to occupy the Ethereal Rangers. None were particularly successful. Seeing Archer as a target, Tauza tried to assassinate her, but the Rangers merely took her and their morpher builder and headed for Scrimshaw. She and her sister talked via comm systems, and Xumara wheedled her into agreeing to a girls' night out at some point, though the more responsible Tauza was reluctant to abandon the battle. Finding out that Xumara was in trouble, Tauza raced to her aid, but arrived too late; Korassil had discovered her treachery and let Zart take his revenge. As Tauza mourned her, swearing revenge, she discovered that Xumara was not quite dead. She quickly took her back to her own ship. Tricking everyone into thinking she was dealing with Chiratheon, Tauza took Xumara to an abandoned asteroid mine, where she met with Major Jambavan and one of his subordinates worked on her sister. After another meeting, which Spymaster Amoeba observed, she returned to him and negotiated their agreement. As the meeting concluded, a robot--Chubouzu--stepped in and informed Tauza that he was done working on Xumara. Tauza went to see her. Later, Tauza and the Thinker tested Dean, ordering him to kill Alice to prove his loyalty. Instead he attacked them, took her and fled. During the pursuit, someone entered the ship and set off the intruder alert. Tauza, monitoring the chase from the bridge, recognized Major Jambavan and his cohorts as they arrived, and helped them to defeat and kill the Thinker. Tauza and her imposters went to meet Korassil at Chiratheon's lake, where they released Chiratheon and turned on Korassil. Tauza was wounded and nearly killed by Korassil but for Xumara's timing. Although she was still injured, she took command of her ship and piloted it into battle against Korassil and the Rangers in Scrimshaw. Thanks to attacks on all sides and the other ships being taken over by Rangers, Tauza's was badly damaged and crashed into Korassil and Xumara, who were then fighting in Zords belonging to Rangers they'd killed. The explosion killed her. Personality Tauza is conniving and deceptive, maintaining a businesslike, almost humorless poker face at all times. She does have a sense of humor, albeit a dry and somewhat morbid one, and she is fiercely protective of her baby sister. Talents and Abilities Along with the ability to use a sword, Tauza can transform her fingers into clawlike blades. She can break off pieces of her centipede-like crown and attach them to objects to make monsters. As a general of Lothor's fleet, she commands a number of monsters with different abilities. Appearance Tauza is an Asian, fair-skinned woman in her mid-twenties. She has slanted brown eyes and black hair, usually worn up in a centipede-like crown resembling an Olympic laurel wreath. Typically, she wears purple body armor trimmed with gold. Trivia *General Tauza's name and centipede theme is based of the Hurricaneger's original villain, General Tau (or sometimes Tao) Zanto. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Generals Category:Female Category:Thantosiet